You Just Got Learned
by Guardian Craze
Summary: Just to clarify, in order to write a good story, you need to know at the definitions of at least 30 of these words. In order to do that, we need the help of our two favorite people. Naruto, Sasuke teach these people please! Parody


AJ: Hi everybody!

Ashly: Eheheh… um…. Sorry for not updating so long… you see…

Serenity: We lost to USB where the rest of the chapters of the He Is My Master Story…

Andrew: Don't kill us.. it's not our fault!!!

Rock: We'll try to find it, don't worry, that story is NOT dead! For now, just enjoy this one…

AJ: note, it's a parody, which we actually was going to use for our expository reading project. But we changed it to post it here instead.

Andrew: 3… 2… 1... GO!

--X--

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Where the hell are we?" looks around in the darkness.

The other person shrugs, "don't know… is this some sort of **setting** Naruto? And why does my head hurt?"

"Mine too… and a setting???" he retorted, "Look Sasuke, this is a black space of sh-"

Hey guys!

"**HOLY CRAP!!!!"** Both guys exclaimed and jumped up.

Wow… um… hi?

"Who the hell are you??" Naruto panicked and looked around the darkness, "where are you? TELL US DAMN IT! OH CRUAL **IRONY**!" He broke down on the floor sobbing comical waterfall tears.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "I'm pretty sure this is part of the **plot**… and how is this irony? He didn't express anything opposite of…well, anything…"

Yup, that's the plan! I'm the author! Name's Kajou! And today, we're going to teach all the readers about words concerning reading!

"Are you talking about those bold thingies that appeared when we said a certain word?" Naruto asked.

That's right! This is the **theme**, LEARNING!

"**Eh?"**

That's right! Learning! For each word that concerns reading pops up, we have to define it in some way! Like-

Naruto interjected, "Oh! You mean like **alliteration**, **allusion**, **assonance**, **rhyme**, **rhythm**-"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Great, look what you did, now I have to define all of them… sigh… alright, alliteration is the repetition of consonance, allusion is an implied or indirect reference, assonance is the resemblance of sound in words, rhyme is one or two words that correspond in sound, and rhythm is an ordered recurrent alternation of strong and weak elements in the flow of sound.

Looks at Naruto, "Why'd you have to say all those?"

"Because I don't think that any of those words will fit into the story."

*Silence*

"You know, come to think of it, I really don't think this is a story at all…" Naruto contemplated.

Huh?

"Yeah... I think I agree with you Naruto…this is more of a **parody**…kind of sad actually…"

"Oh, random word: **poetry**!"

Damn it, I can't define all of them! You guys have to do it!!!

"Tch, lazy…"

"I agree Sasuke…"

I've been doing all the work! At least work for me here!

"Sigh…fine… poetry: metrical writing" Sasuke said lazily.

"Happy now?"

Kind of…

"Anyway..." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "what are we specifically doing here anyway Kajou?"

You know, when you say it that way, it's like you're raping the fourth wall…

"DAMMIT! Just tell us!"

Ooooo… Sasuke said a bad word!

"…"

Er-hem… as I was saying, both of you are **characters** in this story! The two individuals in it!

"Oh…" Naruto scratched his head in understanding.

And YOU'RE the **protagonist**!

"Sweet! I'm the main character!" Naruto did his happy dance.

Sasuke, at that moment, realized something, "Wait a minute… that means-"

Yup! You're the **antagonist**! You're the opposite of him!

Naruto pointed at him smirking, "FAIL!"

"If you say that to me one more time, I'll inscribe on the **epitaph** on your grave, _YOU SUCK_ on it. Got it?!"

"Eep!" He retreated to his dark corner of the room.

Wow… so, yeah, you get the idea! We have to give a **description** for each word, so we have to define them! And then we have to verbally recite them like **diction**!

Naruto thought of something, "How do we verbally recite them when we're just characters in this story?"

*silence*

I have no idea…

"Sigh… guys, if I'm the antagonist, and Naruto's the protagonist, then shouldn't there be a **conflict** between us?

Huh?

"You know, opposing forces that meet?"

"Hey! You're right! Why aren't we opposing forces! I mean come on; I wasted three fucking years training with a perverted asshole so I can beat this guy and drag him back to our village!" Naruto added.

*silence*

I didn't think of that…

Points at the author, **"FAIL!"**

Shut up, or just talk about the words…

"Hey Sasuke, is that an **oxymoron** or something?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a **metaphor**…"

"How about a **simile**?"

"How is that a simile?"

That doesn't make any sense!! An oxymoron is a combination of contradictory words, and a metaphor and a simile are figure of speeches!

Naruto blinked, "aren't you going to deeply define the two figures of speeches?"

Too lazy to…

"Ah…"

"Hold up, I just noticed, what **point of view** is this anyway?" Sasuke contemplated.

I don't know, and stop raping the fourth wall!!! Besides, Didn't Naruto asked that anyway!?

"Yeah, but you didn't bold that word last time…"

"Also if you're talking to us, aren't you raping the fourth wall anyway?" Naruto added.

*silence*

I got nothing for that one…

Taiki rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Sigh…. Let's just get to the next word. **Symbol**."

"How will you define that?"

"Like this," Sasuke stuck up his big middle finger, rendering it even bigger with a genjutsu.

Gasp! You're mean!! Waaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!

"Aw, look what you did! You made him cry!" Kajou sweat dropped.

"Hn… he's just being a **drama** queen…" Sasuke replied uncaringly.

Drama… definition: A composition in verse or prose intended to portray life or character or to tell a story usually involving conflicts and emotions through action and dialogue and typically designed for theatrical performance.

"Eh?"

"Wha?"

Beat that!

"Oh yeah? **Characterization**! Try that one smartass!" Naruto yelled at the author.

Artistic representation of a character! Oh snap!

"Damn…"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched for the second time, "How did we end up here anyway…"

You want to know? Then let's show it in a form of a **flashback**! Way back then! Back then! Back then!

*Flashback*

"_Hey Naruto."_

"_Hi Sasuke!"_

_They were hit in the head with a blunt object and dragged into the dark room._

*End Flashback*

"**THAT'S IT!?!?!?!?"**

What did you expect? Some kind of epic tale of wonder and adventure?

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Well yeah…"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, "I Knew I sensed him **foreshadowing** something when he did that… well, as long as we're here, what **genre** is this?"

It's a parody!

"What kind of **style** of writing?" Naruto asked.

Um... not really sure… maybe comical?

"So we defined all the words now?"

Hey! You're right Sasuke! We did!

"So how do we get out?"

…

Naruto face palmed, "You don't know do you?

Nope…

"…"

"…"

…

"Wanna play Shoji?" Naruto asked everyone.

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure…"

Eh… why not?

**End**

--X--

AJ: So yeah…

Rock: We'll continue looking for the drive.

Serenity: Until then, over and out!


End file.
